Dreams Can Come True
by Unique-Mind
Summary: Bella is working in an ice cream shop when Alice finds her the job of her dreams. Little did she know how many of her dreams she was going to find there. ExB. All Human.


**[ Disownage. ]  
**

**Hellooo! :D**

**I had been thinking about this story line for a while and now I have finally written it ! :)**

**Let me know what you think about it ! :)**

**I really would like to know whether I should carry on or not so... let me know :P**

**Anywho....  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Just A Day**

**BPOV**

Work. The most boring and repetitive thing on this Earth.

I hate it, and even though I try to enjoy it, I got given the worst job on the planet. All because I didn't have a prettier face than the other interviewee who got my job instead.

So here I am, working in an ice cream parlour.

Bored out of my mind.

I mean, seriously, why do people bother to go out of their way to the middle of nowhere to buy their ice cream? Why can't they buy it from a supermarket like everyone else?

Because they _love_ the ice cream we sell here. It's _unique._

Pssh. Yeah right. That was what one of our customers said about a year or two ago. And I mean _one._

The other customers that we get have their noses too high up in the air to even look at the ice cream. And that was even if we had any customers. We barely had any. I still had no clue how I still had my job or how this place was still running. There was no money to keep it totally in shape so we all rush to hold a wall when a bit of plaster falls off. Just in case the wall were to fall down.

Yes, we were lacking in money so much that we went back to sheer man power.

It was depressing in some respects, but in some strange way, it was comforting that I wasn't working in a posh, snobby office working for a balding old man. That would have been even more torturous.

You may think, I, Isabella –but I prefer Bella– Marie Swan, am a pessimist. But I am not. I just hate my job.

Plain and simple. Just like me.

I wasn't what you would call 'jaw-dropping' or 'devastatingly hot'. I was just myself. My friends and family had always complained about my lack of self-esteem but I still always thought of myself as quite plain. I had learnt to think of myself as pretty as I grew older because I had to grow into my skin and it helped me to see myself just that little bit clearer.

I would never say I was beautiful though, but I would now say I am pretty.

I have long chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes. I have a really pale complexion, partly because my mother, Renee, was part albino. I would say it suited me though, as I couldn't really see myself with the tanned skin of all the super models or volleyball players. Heck, I couldn't even play volleyball. I would probably incapacitate all of the players by just hitting the ball once!

I was known to be very clumsy. I think I trip of air at least once a day and am prone to do other clumsy things. It has basically become my daily routine; get up, get dressed, trip on the way to the door of my apartment, get to work, trip on the wet floor from where it had been cleaned, and so on…

That was my life.

Repetitive.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a cheery voice in my ear.

"Hi, Bella!" The happy voice of my annoying co-worker made my eyes narrow.

I plastered a fake smile on my face and spun round to face him, "Hi, Mike." My tone was slightly aggravated but I didn't think he noticed.

"What you doing after we close? I wasn't doing anything tonight and I thought that maybe we could…" He trailed off and smiled a hopeful smile at me. I wracked my brain to think of another pitiful excuse.

I didn't like rejecting Mike, it was just how he was so determined to make me go on a date with him that made him the most aggravating thing ever. Every time I told him no, he would just come bouncing right back to me the next day. It was annoying to say the least.

"Mike," I started, still thinking of a brilliant excuse.

_Come on, Bella. Think._

"My dog is sick!" I suddenly blurted out.

His eyes widened and his face went into sudden panic mode, "Oh my God! Is your dog okay? What is wrong with him?"

_Oh clever, Bella,_ I thought wryly.

I had forgotten that Mike was one of those 'I LOVE ANIMALS LIKE MY OWN BABIES!' people.

I had also forgotten that I didn't have a dog.

"Uh…just a fever, I think…Or it might be fleas…" I struggled to think of something, "Yeah, well I'm not sure yet. The vet hasn't told me what it is yet…He was going to…ring me and tell me the results…"

"I think…" I whispered quietly to myself. I really hated getting myself into messes like this. They were hard to get out of.

Mike looked sad for my dog and myself, completely oblivious to my stuttering and bad lying skills.

"Why don't I come to your house and help you look after your dog?" He looked cheered up by this thought, as he would be able to get closer to me this way. "My dad used to be a vet. I picked up some things from him. I should know what to do to help your dog."

Hell, no.

"Err, that's nice of you, but I think I will be fine. Thanks though." I managed a small smile for him as he was only trying to help, even though he did have an ulterior motive.

Mike looked slightly put off as his plan didn't work but I knew he would try again tomorrow anyway.

"Oh," He sighed, "Well, I will see you later sometime then."

I nearly sighed in relief as I saw a customer walk through the doors of the parlour. "I think I need to get this, Mike."

He turned his head to see the customer walk closer and he realised he couldn't get anything out of me so he left and walked back to the stock out the back.

I closed my eyes and relaxed as I had just got through another Mike ambush.

I breathed in deeply and blew back out, glad that it was over for today. At least it wasn't as bad as it had been before.

I plastered a professional smile on my face and slowly lifted my head to greet the customer.

"Welcome to Little Miss Sunshine's Ice Cream Parlour. How may I help you?"

--------------------------------------------

"You're back!"

I collapsed onto the couch and sighed, "Yes I am. Well done, Alice. I am glad to know you can see."

I knew my tone was snappy, but my day was _so_ dull.

"You know, sarcasm isn't your best quality," Alice rolled her eyes and continued to watch the latest episode of One Tree Hill.

I didn't answer her but let my eyes drift shut. It felt good to rest my eyes for a bit.

"What's up with you anyway?" She questioned. I could tell she was frowning from the tone of her voice.

Alice was my best friend. We had known each other from birth and I felt like she was practically my sister. We were so alike in many ways, but she was different in many ways too. Alice was beautiful. She was one of those types of girls who when you look at them, it takes a hit at your self-esteem. Alice had short black hair, cropped to the minimum and bright blue eyes. She was short, but had a huge personality to make up for it. She was so confident, friendly and extremely hyper. Sometimes, I swear she had more energy than a nuclear power station.

Yet, she was my friend.

It was great to have someone like her around. She was definitely like the sister I never had.

"My day was so boring," I explained, "It didn't help that I had lover boy on my tails again."

Alice laughed and it sounds like bells, "Is he still chasing you? Doesn't he get a hint?"

"Apparently not." I couldn't help but laugh with her.

As soon as she calmed down she started with the questions.

"Why do you keep your job anyway if you hate it so much?" She questioned, raising one brow.

I didn't actually know.

"I don't know."

"Quit then!" She shouted, "I don't see why you should stay as you are bored senseless of it, a pathetic boy follows you around there like a lost puppy and it is 'repetitive'" She finished, quoting what I told her once when I was really annoyed one time after work. I suppose she was waiting till the right time to use it against me.

She didn't understand.

"Alice," I began, "I need this job. Yeah, it is boring and repetitive. But it has a good pay and it help keep me occupied rather than still moping about the fact that I didn't get the job for that newspaper company. I can't loose it because I need this money."

She looked me square in the eyes and I gulped a bit at the determination I saw in her eyes, "Isabella Swan, I _will_ get you a new and better job. Whether it kills me in the process. Just you watch me."

"Alice…"

"Nope! Not a word. This is what best friends do for each other. Besides," She grinned evilly, "I have good connections."

My eyes grew wide from what she could be planning in her head right at that minute. I wasn't sure I wanted to know how she got those 'connections' either.

I shook my head and got up from the couch, "I'm going to bed."

I didn't wait for her to answer, I just walked into the kitchen and grabbed the milk and ungracefully carried on towards my bedroom. I was just in the doorway when I heard Alice call my name.

"Yes?" I responded, waiting for her to answer.

"Don't use up all the milk. I want it for my cereal in the morning." I rolled my eyes and shouted back that I would then carried on into my room.

I set the milk on my bedside table and quickly got undressed and into bed.

Just as I was about to pick up the milk I forgot I hadn't got a glass. Typical.

I rolled my eyes.

I frowned as stared at the milk. "Stupid pixie."

I shrugged, picked up the drink and proceeded to drink it.

I was nearly finished with the milk, not caring about Alice and her cereal, when there was a knocking on my door.

"Yes, Alice?" I shouted out.

"I said don't drink all of it!" I looked back down and smiled when I realised I had drunk nearly all of it.

What can I say? I love my milk.

--------------------------------------------

Three weeks had gone past since that night and I was still at the dreaded ice cream parlour.

Mike was still bugging me daily.

I was constantly bored.

Alice was still on her plan to find me a better job.

And I was basically back in the same cycle again and again.

I had gotten increasingly worse in my job. I didn't even bother to look up anymore when a customer ordered. I spoke in a monotone and couldn't stick a smile on my face.

I was just so utterly bored.

Alice's words had started to get to me and I could see the truth in what she was saying.

Why was I still here?

The reason was _definitely_ not Mike. I suppose I could say it was the money. We did get paid quite a lot here. But apart from the money, I actually didn't know.

Normally I was used to knowing what I was doing and why I was doing it, but now, I just couldn't think why I was still here.

I think I was just waiting for that dream job to come for me. Somewhere I would never be bored. Where I could actually like it and it would still give me a good paycheque.

I sighed when I heard the doorbell ring signalling that a customer had entered the shop. I kept my head down and spoke to the customer.

"Welcome to Little Miss Sunshine's Ice Cream Parlour. How may I help you?" I said in a monotone.

"No wonder you don't get many customers. If I was one I would be running the other way screaming."

The voice sounded familiar and I couldn't have been happier for her to be here.

"Alice!" I squealed, "I am so happy you are here. I am bored out of my mind! I think I am going crazy." She smiled at my joy of her being here.

She playfully frowned and pretended to look concerned, "You must calm down, Bella. We don't want you going so crazy that you might actually agree to go on a date with Mike!"

I chuckled at her and playfully replied, "I promise not to."

I thought about it for another second and added, "God, I hope I won't…"

Alice smiled.

"I know you won't." She had a knowing grin on her face and I immediately went to question her.

"What do you know that I don't, Alice?" I asked her.

"Well…" She trailed off and I growled at her for stopping.

Call me stupid, but I really don't like it when people hold back information from me then tease me about not knowing the information.

I know. I am silly, but it gets on my nerves.

"Alice," I warned.

She gave in when I gave her a hard stare. "I got you a job offer!" She screeched.

It took me a second to process what she just said.

"A…job offer?" I paused, "What type of job is it?" I wasn't sure if I was excited or wary of what type of job it was. Knowing Alice, it could be anything.

But I suppose anything would be better than this place.

She was still grinning like the Cheshire cat, "A newspaper company!" She laughed as my jaw dropped open in shock, "I know! I was amazed I could get you an interview, but I gave this guy some of your stuff you had done before, for your portfolio, and he said your writing was brilliant and he wanted to see you! I of course said you could, and the interview is next Friday."

By the time she had finished explaining, I was speechless.

This was it. My dream job.

All my life I had wanted to be a journalist or at least work as an editor for a newspaper company. I had no clue what newspaper company this was, but I was going to take this chance while I had it.

"Seriously," I had to make sure. She nodded her head quickly and I breathed out in relief.

"Thank you so much, Alice. I'll owe you forever." I gave her a huge hug from over the counter and had the biggest smile on my face in ages.

I felt free.

It was an amazing feeling.

"I know it may not work out right but I am so happy I got another chance." I smiled gratefully at her.

She smiled back, "I am glad I did this for you too. I mean, look at this hellhole."

As soon as she said those words, the wall decide to make a grand gesture and its plaster cracked right down the middle from the ceiling to the floor.

I looked at her with wide eyes, "If I don't get out of here soon, they will be dragging me out from here in a stretcher when the walls collapse."

She laughed lightly at my joke but I knew she really didn't want someone to be dragging out my dead body from the collapsed ice cream parlour.

I wondered if this day could get any better, but judging by Alice's face as she remembered something, it could.

I smirked as she begun bouncing on the spot.

"Guess what, Bella?" She started bouncing faster.

"What, Alice?"

She rolled her eyes at my boring answer, she obviously hoped I was actually going to guess. That thought made me smile a bit more.

"Well?" I prodded her.

"I got a job!" She screamed right in my ear. That hurt.

"My ear!" I put on a mock hurt expression and pretended to stroke my ear better, "That wasn't nice."

She glared at me, "Whatever."

"Sorry. But guess what?" I smiled at her apologetically.

"You're getting interviewed next Friday for a job in a newspaper company?" She guessed innocently, although already knowing that I was.

"Yes, Alice. But you know that already!" I smirked at her, "Anyway, you go a job!"

I squealed with her as she replayed all the information of how she got it and what it was. I was so relieved when she told me what her job was. It was truly perfect for her.

She got a job as a fashion designer. She had always been obsessed about fashion and she had even started sketching her own stuff at our apartment in her notebook. I couldn't say I was surprised when the guy offered her the job, her drawings and designs were really amazing.

She said that she was doing our grocery shopping when she bumped into the boss of the fashion company. She was sketching in her notebook at the time so she didn't see him and when they crashed together, he book fell on the floor and he saw all of her designs as he picked it up. From then on he discussed her designs and work, and then he offered her the job.

I was so happy for her.

She got the job she had always wanted.

And then so had I.

I mentally declared today as being the best day of the year.

"From now on, everything will be better." Alice promised.

I nodded and looked out of the ice cream parlour's windows to see the sunset.

It will be a new day tomorrow, I thought.

A new life to begin.

Another dream to reach out for.

I smiled as the sun dropped behind the horizon.

Things can only get better from here.

* * *

**There you go ! :)**

**Lemme know what you think and whether I should carry on or not.**

**REVIEW :D **

**(Please :P)**

**xAx  
**


End file.
